


PEANUT GALLERY

by AgnesClementine



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I guess????, M/M, Movie Night, POV Outsider, but i'm gonna count it as a christmas fic and post it anyway, juke IF you squint, this is so stupidly shirt, yes i see the typo and i'm too lazy to change it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: He turns to his right, hoping to commiserate with Alex, who now has a hot boyfriend and thus is assumably over his teenage movie crush- and then he freezes, mid-chew.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 217





	PEANUT GALLERY

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly short and I don't remember if I actually had a plan for this???? But anyway, I'm posting it as a Christmas fic bc why not.
> 
> Let me know what you think and enjoy! :)
> 
> And happy holidays! <3 :D

Luke would’ve thought that after year after year  _ after year _ , Reggie would get sick of watching the same movie every last Friday before Christmas. 

It started as a Sunset Curve tradition; Alex and Bobby’s parents wouldn’t let them go out on Christmas Eve or Christmas itself, so they bargained to have the last weekend before the holidays to themselves. The first time they did it, they were 13 and they snuck into the theater that was showing Die Hard. The next year, the tickets for all other movies were already sold out, so they watched it again. By the third year, Reggie declared it a tradition; Bobby didn’t complain because he’s an action movies junkie and Alex didn’t complain because, well.  _ Bruce Willis _ . (Although, Julie googled him and geez, that guy got  _ old _ .) Luke did complain but  _ of course, no one listened to him _ .

He was consoling himself that Reggie would forget about it by the next year- he didn’t- and then that he would get bored by it by the next- he wasn’t- and then they died and Luke figured out that with 25 years worth of new movies, he would want to watch something else. 

But he doesn’t and here they are, watching Die Hard,  _ again _ , squeezed onto the couch in Julie’s living room. His arm is slung over the backrest, Julie tucked into his side so he supposes it could’ve been worse.

Flynn and Julie are weirdly invested in it, a maniacal gleam in their eyes matching Reggie’s as they watch John McClane blow up an elevator shaft. 

Luke sinks down into the cushions and shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth, chewing at it viciously. 

He turns to his right, hoping to commiserate with Alex, who now has a hot boyfriend and thus is assumably over his teenage movie crush- and then he freezes, mid-chew. Because Alex is over his crush alright. In fact, Alex is so over it, that he doesn’t give a crap about the movie anymore.

His best friend is curled up sideways in Willie’s lap, heels digging into Luke’s thigh, and absolutely oblivious to the rest of the world.

Willie catches him looking, arms looped loosely around Alex, and says, “He’s asleep.”

“Uh-huh,” Luke agrees quietly through a mouthful of popcorn.

He’s not really surprised; Alex was always the first one to crawl over to someone and fall asleep on them when they were having sleepovers and movie nights back in the 90s. It became a bit more difficult once he hit his growth spurt, but he just kept finding new ways to fold himself into whoever he was cuddled up with. (No one could escape the cuddles- or wanted to- but Bobby was often the first one to conk out and thus couldn’t object to Alex latching himself onto him even if he wanted to- which, again, he didn’t.) 

What is surprising is that none of them have slept since they died. Ironically, Luke found that they almost have more energy now than they did when they were alive- Willie explained that it’s because they are energy; there are no bodies that they need to keep fed and rested. It wasn’t impossible, Willie said, it just took time to crack the way to calm down and relax enough to even nap. And, honestly, Alex was the last person Luke expected to get it. But right now, he’s slumped against Willie bonelessly, still and peaceful like Luke never remembers seeing him.

“Where’s the pop-” Flynn starts, loudly, and Luke hisses, “Hush!” at her while Willie lifts one hand to cover Alex’s ear.

Flynn clamps her mouth shut. And then Julie, she, and Reggie all lean forward to see what’s going on.

Flynn gasps. “Oh my gosh,” she whispers, “is he sleeping?”

Willie and Luke nod.

Flynn flails a hand in front of her face, saying “That is so precious,” and next to him, Julie makes a soft  _ awwwww _ noise.

“Wow, he fell asleep during Die Hard?” Reggie whispers, then tells Willie, “You really are special.”

Willie’s cheeks turn pink. “Oh, um-”

With all the commotion that’s not gunshots and explosions from the TV, Alex stirs.

Willie looks panicked for all of two seconds and then he starts petting Alex’s hair and rubbing his side soothingly.

Alex makes a small sleepy noise and buries his face into Willie’s chest before going completely slack again.

_ Luke _ blushes at how whipped Willie looks at that moment; looking down at Alex like he’s the only thing worth looking at, like he’s in technicolor while everything else is black and white, like he hung up the Moon and the Sun and all the stars in the sky.

Luke looks away- feeling like he’s intruding, seeing something too intimate and not meant for him- and glues his eyes to the TV and that goddamn movie. The things he does for the people he loves.


End file.
